


Hooker and Gangster

by ksj2008



Category: True Detective
Genre: Bottom Marty, M/M, Top Rust - Freeform, post season
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: Crash's car got stopped by a 5-month pregnant hooker.
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Kudos: 6





	Hooker and Gangster

〖Hooker and Gangster〗

CP: Crash x Galaxia(R/M)

Crash被一个有着六月身孕的妓女拦住了车。  
（其实就是俩50岁老头找刺激的role play而已。谁让Woody叔的Galaxia太特么带感了还粉色内内【点赞】）

注意：脏话，物化女性，（伪）孕肚play，神他妈ooc，满篇都是作者恶趣味，全都是Woody叔的错【甩锅

+  
棕色卷发的妓女有些不舒服地扯了扯自己身上的对于他这个身份来说略嫌清纯的蓝底白花连衣裙。唯一让这条裙子被宗教家庭的严格父母禁止女儿穿身上的可能就是这引人遐想的长度，本来就不长的布料被妓女圆润的腹部撑起，前摆堪堪能遮住大腿根，偶尔随着妓女的动作露出恶俗的粉色的蕾丝内裤。  
妓女年龄不小了，脸上有岁月不饶人的沧桑。廉价的化妆品被堆积在脸上，审美也堪忧，像是1980年代的迪斯科舞厅的舞女——带着闪片的蓝色眼影，芭比粉的唇膏，大圈的耳环，还有抓着有些破旧的白色挎包的涂着蓝色指甲油的假指甲。  
Crash摸着下巴打量着妓女，眼睛在妓女突兀的腹部上流连——孕妇。他意识到。大概五六个月的身孕，腹部的线条圆润，肚脐凸出。妓女的胸部倒颇显贫乏，没有这个年龄的孕妇该有的下垂或者胀大，很平，没有什么沟壑。这有点令人失望。  
再就是腿，很长的粗壮的腿，裹在黑色的大腿丝袜里，透着肉色，看样子腿毛刮得很干净，小腿的线条倒是很好看，笔直笔直的，脚踝纤细，然后是一双黑色的坡跟高跟鞋。  
Crash眯了眯眼，又回头，从怀里掏出一包烟抽出一根咬在嘴里点上，看了一眼后视镜，又看了一下时间，拧了车钥匙打算开走。  
哒哒哒，一阵急促的脚步声传来，Crash抬头，就看到刚刚还站在角落的不自在的妓女站在自己的车旁边，有些局促窘迫，但是又挂上自认为招人的浪荡笑容，手毫不客气地扒着Crash的车窗，撑着自己，歪头，“光是看我也要收钱的，宝贝。”  
妓女的声音低哑，带着尼古丁熏出来的粗粝的腔调。Crash的脸颊凹下去，吸了一口烟，右手食指和拇指贴着嘴唇掐住滤嘴取开烟卷，喷了妓女一脸的白烟。  
妓女咳嗽两声，挥了挥手，看着有些要生气的架势，眉头皱了起来，眼睛也稍微带点凶狠的神色。  
Crash突然觉得心里有点痒，他歪头，嘴角抿着看着妓女，“多少钱。”  
以为没有的生意又回来了，妓女脸上露出献媚的笑容，比出五个手指，“口交20，全套50。”*  
“如果不要口交，就是30咯？”  
妓女愣了一下，稍微算了算，突然觉得自己好似亏在了什么地方，正想开口反驳，Crash却摆摆手，“上车吧。我给你40，但不要口交。”  
妓女抿嘴一笑，撑着车子从车头绕到副驾驶座，拉开门将自己塞进来。廉价的玫瑰香水充满了整个车内，和尼古丁还有皮革味道混合在一起，甜腻得齁嗓子。  
“我叫Galaxia，宝贝你呢？”  
Crash眼睛盯着路，一只手懒散地搭在方向盘上，一只手捏掉嘴里的烟吐气，“Crash。”  
“吼，你是干什么的，Crash宝贝？”Galaxia从自己的皮夹子里掏出一包烟，摘出一根想要点燃，却被Crash拦住了手。  
“怎么了宝贝，不喜欢我抽烟？”  
“到了。”Crash停下车，拧了钥匙。  
他们现在停在一个小巷的后面，周围都是居民楼和商店的后门，还摆着两个巨大的绿皮垃圾箱。  
Galaxia有点愣住了，他扭头看向Crash的侧脸，满脸都是——你他妈有毛病吧——的错愕。  
Crash只是看了他一眼，冷漠的表情，但是眼睛里是满满的促狭，嘴巴张开，无声说出了一个词——愿赌服输。  
Marty骂了一声操，被Rust凉凉看了一眼后立马噤声，咧着嘴巴纠结了半晌，最终还是撅着屁股认命地爬下了车。  
“宝贝你口味可真够奇特的，这么抠门，连个汽车旅馆都不愿意定？”下车后的Galaxia差点崴了脚，站直身子，观察着周围的环境。  
Crash丢掉手里吸了一半的烟卷，抬起下巴示意Galaxia靠到引擎盖上，双手已经开始解起了皮带扣。  
Galaxia在看到男人皮衣下摆下明显突起的一坨后牵了一个满意的笑容，将手里的皮夹丢进车里，撩起裙摆，将嫩粉色的内裤完完全全暴露出来，手指勾进蕾丝裤腰里。  
“转过去，趴下。”Crash抽掉皮带，看着Galaxia的脸半边隐在后街灯的阴影下，像是蛰伏的猛兽。  
Galaxia吞咽了一口唾沫，手指用力，脱掉了内裤，转过身，用胳膊撑着自己趴在了引擎盖上，撅起塞着肛塞的屁股。  
Crash操人的动作像是野狼撕咬猎物一样凶猛。男人结实有力的胳膊压住Galaxia的后颈，牙齿咬着妓女的耳垂，身下的动作凶猛，狠狠将自己钉进Galaxia的身体里。  
Galaxia的假发歪了，他的视线被遮住了一半，另一只眼睛只能看见Crash撑在自己脸侧的胳膊，已经有些褪色的黑色的乌鸦骨骸瞪着他。  
被摘掉的肛塞掉落在妓女的高跟鞋旁边，他的脚稍微动一动就能踢到那个金属的玩意儿，咕噜噜在肮脏的水泥地上滚着。  
Galaxia难受地哼了两声，想要伸手下去去撸自己的阴茎，从Crash将自己塞进他身体里后自己的老二就开始胀痛，一直被无视着，随着Crash冲撞的动作有时候会打到那辆红色皮卡的前杠上，还有点疼。  
“别动。”Crash低沉沙哑的声音因为离得太近，像是惊雷一般炸响在Galaxia的耳边，妓女难耐地哼了一声，喘着气努力让自己笑出来，“宝贝，总不能你爽，我也得让自己爽一爽。”  
Crash的动作稍微停了一下，然后Galaxia感觉男人的凶器在他体内换了个角度，再一次冲进来的时候，他的前列腺被狠狠地苛责到了。  
“艹！”一句脏话没忍住，他的阴茎兴奋地抽搐着，斗志昂扬。  
“艹……不带这么玩的——”Galaxia的甜腻的嗓音已经被Marty的声音取代，老侦探扒着红色车皮的手指圈成一团，在Crash凶狠的动作下颤抖求饶。“等一下……太过了……”  
Crash压着Marty的胳膊终于松开，沿着Marty的后背滑下去，扣摁着妓女的脊椎，然后绕到前方，从裙摆底下伸进去像是揉面团一样揉捏着妓女的肚子。  
“你几个月了？五个月？六个月？”没说完一个词，他的阴茎在Marty的身体里就更深一些，Marty发誓这个装扮或者是这个地点绝对是Rust的什么诡异性癖，这货今晚上太兴奋了也太狠了。  
“我……嗯……大概5个月……谁记着这些……”戏还要继续，Galaxia捏着嗓子哼哼着，一只手伸下去握着Crash的手揉着自己的肚子，指导着Crash的手指揪自己肚脐下方的体毛。  
“哼，是哪个客人的种，你都不记得了吧？多少人上过你？”  
“不记得了，要不然宝贝你来当他爸？”Galaxia最后一个音突然扬起来，他大张着嘴差点喘不上气，Crash一下子捅得太深，他射了。  
Marty喘着气，想要Rust停下来，但是男人只是狠狠揉着他的肚子，咬着他的脖子，将他箍在自己怀里，“先别动，让我跟你肚子里的崽打个招呼。”  
说出话的腔调令人恶心又兴奋，Marty的阴茎又一次刺痛地抽搐着。他反手想扇Rust几个巴掌，却也只是软绵绵地落在对方的后腰上，身体兴奋过劲儿，什么都感觉不对，特别是踩着高跟的脚和小腿已经发胀发痛，要站不住了。  
“哈……Rust……等……真的……”  
“等我，Marty。”Rust温柔地不真实地在Marty的肩膀上落下一吻，摁着侦探的后颈将自己狠狠送进男人的身体内，射了出来。  
安静的小巷里只有两人大声喘气的声音，Marty几乎喘不过气，而Rust则粗粝，捏着Marty的拳头，手指纠缠着手指。  
两人都缓过来一会儿后Rust总算是从Marty身上起来，后退两步让疲软的阴茎从Marty屁眼里滑出来，带出来淅淅沥沥的润滑液和精液的混合。  
Marty弓着背平稳自己的呼吸，胳膊撑着，低头看自己身下泥泞一片，还在滴着液体。  
“艹，Rust你又他妈没带套。”  
“忘了。”Rust将自己的东西收到裤子里，边扣皮带边看Marty一塌糊涂的屁股。他低头看着在地上已经滚了好久的肛塞，打消掉要把那东西塞回Marty身体里的想法，在自己的身上摸了摸，摸出一张不知道什么时候装进去的方格子手帕。  
“我帮你擦擦。”Rust揉着Marty的腰，另一只手拿着手帕擦拭Marty大腿上已经染湿丝袜的精液，简单擦了擦后，看着还在流水的屁眼，就把帕子也塞进去了。  
“你他妈想死么。”Marty已经是咬牙切齿了。  
“你体内太多水了。”Rust替Marty提起粉色内裤穿好，在男人的屁股上拍了拍，“走了，回家。”  
Marty把假发砸Rust脸上了。

*我不清楚性工作者的价钱是多少……应该比这个高，但是年龄和收入成反比，所以50岁的怀孕（假的）妓女大概一次50这种吧……  
反正就是，脑洞多香，写出来就多贫瘠。


End file.
